


❝ paradise ❞

by winwin_my_heart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and febreze freak, and sanitation freak, haechan taught sicheng how to be savage, hansol is a literal fuckboi, hes hot as hell, jaehyun is a softie, like actually, like really tho, mark is so canadian, sicheng is savage, so he is too, taeyong is a neat freak, ten is a diva, the whole school loves him, winwincentric, winwinharem, yuta is so japanese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwin_my_heart/pseuds/winwin_my_heart
Summary: [[UPDATED!!]] Ten, Sicheng, Jaehyun, Haechan and Yuta are five of the many Omega's at an Academy for the young and incredibly talented males of Seoul; or so they thought. Little did they know it would be filled with a bunch of mate-seeking Alphas; and they were the only five on campus.  So, the Academy makes a multi-round tournament where the entire student population basically competes to spend time with the Omega's and hopefully become their mates. Johnny, Taeyong, Mark, Doyoung, and Hansol decide they want to take part.





	1. ❝ schedules ❞

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly came up with this idea and decided that It needed to happen and so I made it myself^^

Welcome to SOPA,

South Korea's number one Academy for the talented young men who crowd Seoul. We take great honor in accepting you, Leechaiapornkul Ten/Dong Sicheng/Jung Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta into the top 10 of our school. Here are your rooming assignments for the school year! You will be staying in the largest dorm on campus, the condo that holds about 8-10 students.

> _**Dorm NCT :** Ji Hansol, Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, Seo Johnny, Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, Leechaiapornkul Ten, Dong Sicheng, Jung Jaehyun, and Nakamoto Yuta. _
> 
> _**Entertainment courses offered:** Dance, Vocal,  Acting, Rap _
> 
> _**Regular courses offered:** Chemistry, Economics, Environmental Science, Korean History, English, Biology _

We advise that you sign up for all the entertainment courses, and 2 regular courses. Auditions for an entertainment company will take place in 12 months,  please prepare a solo audition while attending your classes. We look forwards to having you!

SOPA Staff

* * *

 

✎ SCHEDULES ✎

* * *

 

**DONG SICHENG, LEE TAEYONG, LEECHAIAKUL TEN & SEO JOHNNY**

PERIOD 1: CHEMISTRY (ADVANCED PLACEMENT)

PERIOD 2: ECONOMICS (ADVANCED PLACEMENT)

PERIOD 3: RAP

PERIOD 4: DANCE

PERIOD 2: LUNCH

PERIOD 6: VOCAL

* * *

 

**LEE HAECHAN, MARK LEE**

PERIOD 1: ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE

PERIOD 2: ECONOMICS 

PERIOD 3: RAP

PERIOD 4: DANCE

PERIOD 5: LUNCH

PERIOD 6: VOCAL 

* * *

 

**JUNG JAEHYUN & KIM DOYOUNG**

PERIOD 1: ECONOMICS

PERIOD 2: ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE

PERIOD 3: RAP

PERIOD 4: DANCE

PERIOD 5: LUNCH

PERIOD 6: VOCAL

* * *

 

**NAKAMOTO YUTA & JI HANSOL**

PERIOD 1: ECONOMICS

PERIOD 2: ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE

PERIOD 3: RAP

PERIOD 4: DANCE

PERIOD 5: LUNCH

PERIOD 6: VOCAL


	2. ❝ idfc ❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admission decisions are out,
> 
> Ten's actually savage as fuck,
> 
> Jae, Hae, and Yu know how to get lit,
> 
> and Sicheng get's hit on but some guy on Instagram.

****

IDFC (ÎDFÇ)

     I DON'T FUCKING CARE  
    USED IN RESPONSE TO A TROLL ON A MESSAGE BOARD

 

* * *

 

Yuta, Jaehyun, Ten, and Haechan decided to assemble at Sicheng's house for the most important moment of their lives; their admit decisions for SOPA were released. It was a moment they thought would never come; but now that it's here, the five of them were to scared to think straight. That may be why they decided on letting Ten drive them to Sicheng's house.  
Ten sat in the driver's seat of Majesty; his new and shiny black prius, waiting to pick up Yuta. There was music blasting as loud as possible, Jaehyun and Haechan singing and dancing to 'hide and freak'  to which Haechan shouldn't know the lyrics to. "You've corrupted my child, Jaehyun!" Was all Ten could say when he witnessed Haechan singing along to the song which he picked. "I didn't corrupt him, I just awakened his inner beast," Jaehyun retorts, laughing and continuing to make a fool of himself with Haechan. "Oh shut the hell up, " Ten says as he shifts in his seat, taking a long sip of his Americano; coffee was the only thing that kept him from going insane.

Losing his patience, Ten honks his car, to which Yuta swings the door open a dirty look on his face. Haechan pulls down his window, yelling "Dance, Yuta!" Yuta wastes no time dancing his way to the car, Haechan and Jaehyun taking instavids and laughing their asses off. Ten just sighs, muttering under his breath. "If only Sicheng were here, i wouldn't be so stressed on daily fucking basis." Yuta opens the door to the passenger's seat, hoping in and singing along. Ten just pushes his car to the limit, driving as fast as possible and hoping that he can get to Sicheng's in record time.  
"Why are you speeding, are you crazy?" Yuta says, unaware of Ten's state of anger and stress, but shuts when he sees the glare adorning the once cheery male.  
"He's just stressed because he knows he didn't get in," Haechan says, to which Jaehyun high fives him, and Yuta laughs. "I swear to god, I'm so close to stopping the car and leaving your asses out there to get to his house on your fucking own. And if you guys get picked up by some thirsty Alphas, I promise that i won't even bat an eye; you know that I don't fucking care."  
No more words were said. Ten appreciated his peace and quiet.

* * *

 

Sicheng was at home, with his mail on the living room floor, and various snacks covering the table. He was scrolling around his instagram, looking for people who've been accepted to SOPA. He comes across one account, with an undeniably handsome male with light brown hair, holding his acceptance letter; his smile breathtakingly fatal. Intrigued, he clicked on the account and following soon after reading his bio.

 

> **@TY-Track, Lee Taeyong. Alpha, Dancer, Rapper, SOPA top 10 admit.**

"Wow, top 10? He must be really talented. And he's handsome, on top of that." Sicheng was jealous, he doesn't even know if he got in, but some handsome guy was already at the top. Sicheng stared at his mail, at the door, then at his messages.

_'it wouldn't hurt if i just...peeked, right?'_

_'no, Sicheng, you can't. you promised to wait.'_

_'but..it's been 1 hour! they're taking their sweet ass time!'_

_'hmm...fine.'_ Sicheng reached for his envelope, hesitating; his fingers were ready to tear it open. But he couldn't. Or maybe he could. He started off with a small rip in the corner, and ran his long index finger along the underside, lengthening the rip. It was almost open when he heard a key struggling to open the lock to his house. Sicheng dropped the mail as if it was setting him on fire, and assumed a natural position. Once he got comfortable, Ten shoved the door open, looking dead inside but smiling because it was Sicheng. His favorite.  
But when Ten arrived at the edge of the royal blue rug that covers the white carpet of Sicheng's living room, Ten's smile dropped. "What the hell happened while we were gone?" He said, sniffing the air. Sicheng knew he couldn't lie his way out of this predicament, so he just laughed and said "Oh, nothing much, really." Ten only gave him an odd look, "Your scent tells me you were in trouble, though."

 _'that's right, i'm an omega now. It's obvious what I'm feeling because those close to me can smell it anyways.'_ Sighing, Sicheng sighed and pointed at the partially ripped open mail that lay on his table. Hacehan ran to it, adding it to the stack of envelopes that he held under his armpit. "Hyung! You said you wouldn't!" He yelled, looking overly scandalized. "Ugh, whatever. We're all here now anyways, let's just open it." Yuta said, taking the envelopes from Haechan and handing them out to each individual. "Now you wanna act like a fucking adult, huh?" Ten murmured under his breath, Jaehyun snickering while avoiding the pillows Yuta began to throw at him and Ten.

* * *

Once they were all comfortable and sitting on the rug under Sicheng's pastel blue living room table, they stared at each other in anticipation.  
"So, what are we going to do if one of us doesn't get in?" Jaehyun started, wondering if that'll be how they're seven year friendship would be broken.  
"Let's not worry about that, I'm sure we all got accepted." Yuta says, shifting and attempting to get comfortable. "Hey, why don't we video tape this? For like memories or something?" Haechan said enthusiastically, his phone ready to record.

"To be honest, that might be the smartest thing you've ever said," Sicheng remarks, to which Ten high fives him and everyone else chuckles at. Being the child he is, Haechan sticks his tongue out, but props his phone on top of some books from Sicheng's bookcase in the corner of the room. Once everything was set, Ten began the count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He yelled, and they all ripped their envelopes open as quickly as possible, Sicheng one step ahead because of his controversial actions earlier. "No fucking way, I'm in! And in the top 10!" Sicheng says, his voice wavering. "Fuck, me too!" Ten says, to which Jaehyun and Yuta mirror a couple seconds later. After celebrating their own success, they all stare at Haechan and the crestfallen look he had on his face. "Umm, Haechan? Are you okay?" Yuta starts, concerned because all he could smell from the younger was watered down happiness.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm ranked number 10?" He says, and is automatically embraced by the others around him. It became a hug group hug, Haechan feeling squashed, but happy nonetheless. "This is amazing, we're all studying together at the number one art school in Asia. And we're in the top 10. Who would've thought?" Jaehyun started, getting off of Haechan and ending the recording on the younger's phone.

"I know right?" Ten starts, getting back to his seat as well, asking Haechan to send them the video he took. "But what was everyone's ranks?" He asks a few beats later; they were kind of each other's competition now. "You first," Jaehyun says, and everyone's attention is on Ten once they were all settled. "Um..4," he says, and everyone's somewhat surprised because Ten was one of the most talented people they knew. "Hmm, I could've sworn you'd be one, but okay. Sicheng?" Jaehyun says, and Sicheng looks down, before shyly saying "uh, 1." It's quiet for a moment, and then everyone cheers for him, even Ten, who he thought would be angry. "As expected, your dance is truly on another level." Haechan says, and Sicheng goes red in the face. Ten grabs his hand, squeezing it to let him now he's not angry or anything.

"Well, we can all skip me because you already now i'm number 10. Jaehyunnie!" Hacehan says, and Jaehyun simply says "7." There were murmurs of disapproval, but Jaehyun himself seemed quite okay with the number. "Yukkuri!" Jaehyun yells playfully and Yuta says "6. I passed your ass, bitch." To which they all laughed at.  
It was quite an eventful evening, and the five of them continued to compare schedules, look  further into their admission requirements, and look through the portfolio's they received.

* * *

A couple hours later, nearing midnight, Sicheng was browsing his Instagram in bed. He decided to upload the video Haechan took, but only his acceptance part. He titled it "hell yeah." and changed his bio to read:

 

> **@Winwin_97,  Dong Sicheng. © Omega, Dancer, Fake Rapper, aspiring songwriter. SOPA top 10 admit.**  
>  **❝ It's starting now, the LIMITLESS me; from the start of the east to the end of the west.❞**

It was almost a carbon copy of the guy he came across earlier's bio, so he added a quote that he liked. Almost immediately after he uploaded the video, he was DM-ed by a random account. 'Han_Seoul? Who is that.?"  He wondered but opened the chat anyways. After reading the first message, Sicheng decided to have a conversation with him because he seemed nice.

_Congrats on getting in._

_Thanks, but who are you?_

_I'll most likely be seeing you around campus, I'm also a SOPA admit._

 

_Oh, that's nice. So, any specific reasons why you're DM-ing me right now?_

_I watched your video and you're pretty cute._

_So I thought i should get to know you so we could be friends._

_Thanks, I guess._

_Then why don't you start off by telling me your name?_

_Aww, are you already interested in me? You're personality is just as cute as your face._

_Excuse me? lmao I just asked what you're name was._

  
_I'm Hanji. Sol Hanji._

_Sicheng. Dong Sicheng._

_You're an Omega, right?_

_Yeah. Are you an Alpha?_

_Yeah. You're not mated right?_

_No. Why?_

_Just wondering. Well, I'm heading to bed now, School start's tomorrow. Nice talking with you, Sicheng. <3_

 

Sicheng's face flushed after seeing the heart at the end of the last message, for reasons uknown to him.  _'Well, i don't fucking care if he wants anything to do with me, I probably won't ever speak with him again.'_ But something compelled him to follow Hanji's account, so he did. He began to view the photos; but there were none of his face. Wondering why, Sicheng just decided to sleep and worry about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comment below who should end up together, and I may consider it! <3  
> Thank you so much for all the love and support this story as been receiving, i love you guys!  
> p.s. everyone's the same age  
>  


	3. ❝ get lit ❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addition of Kun and Taeil~
> 
> Kun, Taeil, Taeyong, Johnny, Hansol, Doyoung, and Mark all live on the same street,
> 
> Flashbacks,
> 
> They go to the park, 
> 
> Hansol and Taeyong meet Yuta, Ten, and Sicheng,
> 
> Taeil and Kun are better than everyone else.
> 
> Oh, and Hansol's been caught.

 

###      

 

> ### GET LIT (get lit)
> 
>      "we do it right, we get lit"

* * *

* * *

♦ 

* * *

* * *

Hansol, Taeyong, Doyoung, Taeil, Kun, Mark, and Johnny were at a park across from their houses, waiting for the mailman to deliver their admission letters for SOPA Academy. It was currently summer, and the heat waves that burned them were becoming unbearable. Their noses could only smell sweat and chlorine, a weird mixture that plagued their Alpha senses _every damn summer_. They just finished their senior year at SM High, and were anxious to see if the got into any colleges—except for Taeil who had already been accepted into Seoul's top University for Math and Science. He wasn't dumb enough to only apply for one college.

_"Have you guys started any other applications yet?" Taeil questioned, throwing his car keys onto Kun's counter, and taking a seat on a sofa. The squad was currently resting at Kun's house, as all of them live on the same block. "Um, no? I'm only applying to SOPA," Mark said, to which everyone else excluding Taeil murmured 'same' and 'me too" at. Taeil shifted in his seat to get a better look at everyone else, in disbelief that no one else is applying to another school. "I have one question for you guys," Taeil started, and once he got everyone's attention, he proceeded. "Do you happen to know what the fuck a safety school is?" He shouted, and everyone else just stayed put._

_"Umm, no?" Doyoung's brave soul squeaked, and hid when Taeil looked at him with absolute disbelief before facing him. "Oh, I know!" Mark suddenly stated, "Isn't it a school that teaches you safety skil_ —" _Mark couldn't even finish his sentence when everyone erupted into laughter, the poor boy lost and unknowing of why everyone was laughing. "Dude, I don't know what a safety school is, but even I know that's not what it is," Johnny laughed out, proceeding to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes._

_"Oh my god, I really can't right now," Taeil started, before sighing and enlightening them on what a safety school really is. "It's a school that you apply to that you don't really want to go to, but apply to because you know you'll get in and not become a homeless piece of shit like all of you will because you only picked SOPA." Taeil finished, and it was quiet for awhile, until Taeyong let out a "aw, shit," and grabbed his laptop in hurry to start some applications. Everyone but Taeil followed suit._

The rest of them applied to Neo Academy, Hanlim University of Arts, and Seoul University, but no admissions decisions had been sent. 

"Do you guys want to get some Ice Cream?" Hansol suggested from the slide he uncomfortably layed on under the shade. Unanimously, everyone shouted "YES!" because they would honestly die of heat otherwise. "What flavors do you guys want?" He questioned, and got up from the slide. "Cherry, please," Mark and Johnny simultaneously yelled from the 4 foot Monkey Bars they were trying to swing across. "Chocolate, thanks." Kun yelled from his spot at the top of the slide Hansol was previously laying under, to which Doyoung yelled "Same," too. "Vanilla," Taeil stated from a bench under the shade, and Taeyong responded "that's plain as fuck," as he rose from his swing to approach Hansol. Mark and Johnny were laughing because of Taeyong's comment, while Taeil just cussed the latter out. "Fuck you," Taeil yelled at Taeyong's retreating build, and Taeyong yelled "you wish" over his shoulder—Taeil blushing because of the  _indecent_  comment. 

"Honestly, Taeil, you get flustered way to easily to be an Alpha." Doyoung yelled from his position on a little horse he was swaying back and forth on. "You're literally  _riding a horse._ That's meant for children. You might as well be an Omega with your childish ass," Hansol yelled from the parks entrance, Taeyong leaving with him to buy the ice creams.

* * *

"What store are we buying from, Sol?" Taeyong asked as they approached a small outdoor shopping complex a quarter of a mile or so from the park they were at. "Let's just go to that one," the taller said, pointing at the large pastel building a block away from them. "Isn't that place famous for their _hot_  male Omega waiters?" Taeyong said, and looked up at Hansol to see the smirk on his face. "Exactly why we're going."

"Welcome to Sweet Treats! How can we help you?" two young males greeted in sync. One was named Yuta, while the other was named Ten. "Hi, can we have two cherry, two chocolate, one vanilla, and two cotton candy ice cream bars please?"Hansol said, and the two males said "of course" and entered the freezer to find their desired flavors. Hansol looked at Taeyong, and they shared a mutual look. "The Japanese one's mine," Hansol said, and Taeyong agreed, "as long as the Ten guy's mine." They shook hands on it, and turned back around when a _sweet_ voice called them, in hopes to see Ten and Yuta. However, they saw someone they weren't expecting.  _where'd the other guy go?_ they both thought, but smiled at the newcomer with a tag titled 'Sicheng.'

"Here are your orders, thank you for coming!" The male said, smiling to the two handing a plastic bag with their ice cream to them. Taeyong took it, and quickly exited, Hansol struggling to keep up with him. "Yo, what the fuck was that, you took the ice cream before we even said thanks," Hansol said.

"He was cute as hell, man. I couldn't." Hansol face-palmed. 

* * *

They arrived at the park, but it was empty. "Where the fuck did they go?" Taeyong said, turning around in almost every direction in search for their friends. "Hey, we're in here!" Johnny yelled from the front door of his house, and the two males outside crossed the street and entered the house. 

"That took long as hell, guys," Mark said, Doyoung agreeing, but the latter shut his mouth when Hansol threw the ice cream at him with a glare. "We bought this shit, we could just eat it all ourselves," Taeyong said, and it effectively ended the complaints.

"So," Kun started, and took seven envelopes from behind his back. Taeyong and Hansol sat down as quick as possible after handing out the ice creams, eager to find out wether or not they'd been accepted. The envelopes were handed to their respective owners, and they wasted no time tearing it open. 

"I'm in! Top 10, also," Taeyong stated, and Mark yelled "Oh my god, me too!" Doyoung and Johnny were much calmer, but were visibly excited after announcing their accpetance as well. "I also got in," Hansol said, shocked at his acceptance.

"How about you, Taeil?" Johnny asked the other, and Taeil looked at Kun before stating that they were in "S class." Everyone was confused as to what 'S Class' was, but Taeil and Kun took out their brochures to read what it was.

"Ah, it's for those above the top 10, that become their mentors. So like, we're better than you, so we have to teach the top 10 how to be as amazing at singing as us," Kun said, and everyone else hummed in understanding, before complaining at their higher ranks.  "I mean, we are some of the best singers you'll ever hear," Taeil said, and the rest had no choice but to agree. Th

They spent the rest of their time chatting and finishin their ice cream, wasiting no time to read through their brochures, and post pictures on their Instagrams— Taeyong, that is. He wasted no time changing his bio and flaunting his acceptance letter. 

Later that night, they all decided to just sleep over at Johnny's house since his parents wouldn't' t be back till the next day. Everyone was setting up their respective sleeping stations all over the living room, but Hansol was busy texting someone on what looked like Instagram from Johnny's position. "Hansol, go to sleep and stop DM-ing people," Johnny said, and Hansol only hummed, to busy waiting for @Winwin_97's response. 

* * *

RANKS & A/B/O:

S—Taeil—A

S—Kun—UNKNOWN

1—Sicheng—O

2—Johnny—A

3—Taeyong—A

4—Ten—O

5—Hansol—A

6—Yuta—O

7—Jaehyun—O

8—Doyoung—A

9—Mark—A

10—Haechan—O

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for sticking with me despite my unscheduled and untimely updates <3


	4. ❝ never ever ❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng runs out of time,
> 
> Sicheng proceeds to waste time texting Hanji,
> 
> Sicheng remembers Kun,
> 
> Sicheng meets Kun,
> 
> Sicheng meets Hansol
> 
> or Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini update feat. sicheng's bootiful self as the poster

> ### 
> 
> ### ❝ never ever ❞
> 
> you've waited a while, i'm so sorry
> 
> but know i've made up my mind, are you ready?

* * *

* * *

♦ 

* * *

* * *

It was 10:00 am and Sicheng's house was as quiet as it could've been—only he occupied the large space. His parent were out of town, and his friends went back home after reviewing everything SOPA had to offer; and deciding that they couldn't wait for the ~~next~~ day to start. Their first day at SOPA. Today. 

 

However, after staying up unconciously due to the endorphins that swam through his body,  and Sicheng feels like he only got a couple hours of sleep last night. His blood was pumping and eyes wide open, as if he'd been awake since midnight. His fatigue was slowing down his usually-fluid movements, and Sicheng decides that he needed to splash his face with water. 

Despite having been wide awake, the splash of cold water really forces one's body to jump start. Washing and scrubbing the nonexistent dirt from his face, Sicheng decides to just follow through with his daily routine and proceed to packing. 

Grabbing his bright yellow toothbrush with a toy chick attached to the bottom, Sicheng began to vigorously scrub his teeth clean. Foaming yet too lazy to wash his mouth out, Sicheng spends 3 minutes brushing his teeth with a mouth full of foam—how conventional. 

Exiting the bathroom, Sicheng enters his closet and pulls out a large black suitcase and small grey carry on. He stood back, and took a second to think before beginning to pack anything. During his moment of silence, Sicheng heard his phone ring once before dying down. 'Must be a notification..' he thought, but slowly crawled to the nightstand it layed on, and pressed the power button.

_You moving in today?_

_R_

 

_Sicheng refuses to acknowleded the big ass skip his heart just experienced._

It was Hanji. The mysterious Alpha that had been chilling in his subconscious thoughts—now making himself as unforgettable as possible. 

Yeah, I am. You?

_R_

_Yeah. Hopefully I'll get to see your beautiful face up close._

_R_

For the first time in a while, Sicheng blushed and squealed—he, who was supposed to act indifferent, squealed. Composing himself, Sicheng decided to just continue his packing and leave his phone on his nightstand—Hanji was slowing him down. He only has 2 hours to get out of the house. In actuality, 1 because his old childhood friend was picking him up and giving him a ride to the school they  _both_  got accepted to.

Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, Sicheng mentally took a step back, taking in his current situtaion; which consisted of clothes laying all across his floor.

 _'Okay, Sicheng, what do you need?'_ Sicheng asked himself, wondering just what he'll really need. However, at every second of remembrance, Sicheng still drew a blank. 

'Wait...my suppressants and heat management books!' Sicheng bolted for his hidden tote that was filled with everything his Omega-self needed. Like how to not  fall in love with every Alpha he runs into (when his body literally runs wild). And how to manage his first heat which somehow hasn't occurred yet. It was unusual for college freshmen to have not experienced their first heat, but Sicheng just happens to be unique. 

He knows exactly what happens and who to rely on, as Yuta, Jae, Haechan, and Ten have all already experienced their first heats. But Sicheng decided to take his inexperience as a blessing. (After all, learning about what happens during a heat is scarring enough, Sicheng's to scared to actually experience it).

After making sure he packed all of his Omega-stuff, Sicheng proceeded to fitting all of his clothes and shoes, taking only some fancy clothes with him just in case. His closet was stripped clean, and his suitcase was portuding at every crevise. what a beautiful sight.

But not as beautful of a sight as when he ran to the doorbell, suitcase and carry-on dragging on the floor, and opening it to find the most beautiful human being he's seen. Who was joined by another gorgeous human who he previously knew as... 

Kun. After staring for too long, Sicheng recollected his self and held a hand out to the newcomer. 

"Hello, my name's Sicheng. And you are?"

"Hey, Sicheng. My name's Ji Hansol, but you may know me as Sol Hanji."

_Fuck....i'm actually in love with guy. and his face._

* * *

* * *

 


	5. ❝ jelly ❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the adventures of Sicheng Kun and Hansol & the 12 house-mates finally meet yay!!

❝ jelly ❞

> ❝ it spreads hotly, my breath gradually catches; the irrevocable paradise.❞

* * *

real quick there's probably some glaring mistakes but i didn't have time to proofread so yeah. if its really bad then just drop a comment :]

* * *

"Hello, my name's Sicheng. And you are?"

"Hey, Sicheng. My name's Ji Hansol, but you may know me as Sol Hanji."

Fuck....i'm actually in love with guy. and his face.

Sicheng’s thoughts run wild, trying to connect the name Sol Hanji and the face in front of him to something, someone. ‘I know i’ve heard his name, but i’ve never seen his face…..no way, is it?’ Sicheng glances at his phone, opening his mouth, ready to question this Hansol.

“Yeah, that Hansol. So ready to go, Sicheng?” Hansol jumps in once he notices Sicheng getting ready to mention his alias in front of Kun. Hansol nervously chuckles and holds out his hand. Sicheng, still in a state of confusion, takes Hansol’s hand in his and looks into Kun’s lost eyes and perplexed expression.

Turning around to unlock his car, Kun walks down the pathway to Sicheng’s doorstep with one of Sicheng’s suitcases with him; a sign for the others to follow as it’s getting quite late. Turning to pick up his other carry-on, Sicheng notices his left hand is incapable of doing soーHansol’s grip was still there.

“You know, I held out my hand for your other suitcase, but I really prefer holding your hand.” Hansol says, voice sweet and clear, as he grabs the suitcase Sicheng had attempted to get, now holding two in one hand. Sicheng blushes, and hurredly steps out the house, pulling a laughing Hansol along.

Sicheng locks the door to his home, staring at it for a good minute. He sighed as he turned away, looking at Hansol and Kun who were puttin his luggage into the trunk of Kun’s 2017 Prius.

“I think I’ll have a great time this year.” Sicheng told himself, walking down the steps of his pathway with a smile on his face.

* * *

“Hey Kun, can we stop by a convenience store pleaasee?” Sicheng pleaded, craving a snack after the last 3 hours he spent hungry; and he was not willing to go another 2 without food. “Yeah, I’m really hungry. There’s one at the next exit.” Hansol pitched in, and Kun only gave him a dirty look from the driver’s seat.

“I would’ve agreed if Sicheng was the only one that asked.” Kun said, and Hansol from the back row yelled at the driver about his “inability to let go of grudges.” This only bothered Kun more who started to list all the things he did that day that pissed him off, like how he “held Sicheng’s hand right in front of him, refused to sit next to him in the passenger's seat so he could talk to the SIcheng in the back, how he breathed..” ーthe list went on, and Sicheng hadn’t laughed so long in ages.

“Kun, please, let’s just take a break, I’m sure you want one too.” Sicheng said, red-faced from all the laughing he’d just done. Kun sighed reluctantly, stating they could take a break “only because of Sicheng, not that shady bitch of a friend sitting next to you.”

* * *

They arrived at the rest stop that had beautiful scenery and colorful benches outside the convenience store and gas station. While Kun gassed up, Sicheng and Hansol went into the store to pick out what they wanted. After just 5 minutes in the store, SIcheng had grabbed everything they wanted, Hansol waiting at the the register. Sicheng  put his heavy basket on the counter, getting his wallet out of his back pocket to pay for the sum when he hear a “Thank you, have a good day,” and saw Hansol holding a plastic bag with all their snacks.

“I could’ve payed for that Hansol,” Sicheng whined, and Hansol only smiled brightly before saying that Sicheng could “pay next time we go out.” Sicheng blushed intensely, the underlying meaning behind his words becoming obviousーhe wanted to go out with Sicheng another time. Sicheng looked at Hansol in the eyes once they sat at a pastel blue bench with their snacks while saying, “Deal.” It was Hansol’s turn to blush this time, enjoying their moment; when Kun came running yelling “I can see you  blushing from over here, you shady bitch!” And Sicheng only took his chocolate ice cream out of the bag, pulling a spoon out as well, shaking his head at Kun’s actions.

When Kun reached them, he pushed Hansol aside so that he could be directly across from Sicheng, pulling a bag of chips and a bottle of water from the bag. After grabbing snacks and settling down, the sun was setting, and Sicheng checked his phone. “Kun, it's already 7:21. Won’t we be late?” He said, but Kun just waved him off saying their “20 minutes from the campus.”

“You know, I’m really glad us three decided to carpool together. It feels like we’ve become really good friends.” Hansol said, looking at Kun and Sicheng. Sicheng nodded, while Kun hummed in agreement.

“It’s weird to think this is my first time meeting Hansol, yet we feel like old friends.” SIcheng said, and Hansol smiled, “I feel the same way, we should hang out like this more often.”

“I’m still here, guys.” Kun said, sounding bored while sipping on his water. Forcing the two to look at him and laugh.

“Let’’s go take pictures by the ocean before we run out of time and the sunset’s gone!” SIcheng exclaims forgetting about his food and standing from his seat walking towards the railing that separates them from the water. The other two eventually caught up with him, as they approached the sparkling ocean.

“Miss, do you mind taking a photo of us?” Kun asked a nearby mother, and she happily agreed. The three boys posed 3 ways, the last one with them holding hands and kissing Sicheng’s cheek. Sicheng, who was unsuspecting laughed out, and the photo turned out perfect.

He posted it on instagram immediately, captioning it “Kun Sicheng Hansol, the three musketeers” to the content of them all.

* * *

“Sicheng, we’re here.” Kun said, shaking the other in attempt to wake him up. Groggily, Sicheng opened his eyes, and saw Kun in front of him. “Let’s go,” Kun said, as he pulled on Sicheng’s hand to get him out of the car. Closing the door. Sicheng turned around to face the biggest house he’d seen in his life.

“T-t-this is where we’re staying?” Sicheng stuttered out, and looked at Hansol who nodded in confirmation. “Amazing, isn’t it?” Kun said, pulling the last suitcase out of the trunk, giving the door a slam.

“It’s breathtaking.” Sicheng muttered out, before focusing on the pile of luggage outside the house. “Why’s there a bunch of luggage out there?” Sicheng questioned, looking closely at the neat piles. “It has everyone’s names and a basket for each persons stuff. Just put yours in the basket and we’ll take care of it tomorrow.” Hansol said and Sicheng nodded, moving to get his bags.

It took them a while to finish (no thanks to Sicheng’s 7 bags), and the finally run the doorbell, with stuttering hearts.

“Sicheng!” The door swung open to reveal Ten, smiling brightly. Sicheng smiled before stepping into the house and hugging the other. “You’re really late, we’ve all been waiting for 2 hours.” Ten said, before smiling at the two strangers accompanying his friend. “Some things came up.” Was all that Sicheng said before being dragged by Ten to the living room.

The room was decorated in gray and baby blue, a beautiful combination that matched the exterior of the house. Once Ten, Sicheng, Kun, and Hansol reached the living room, they were met with the other 8 guys they were staying with.

The room was filled with happiness and greetings, as the top 10 plus their 2 mentors had finally assembled.

Quieting them down, Ten suggested that they all sit in a circle to properly introduce themselves to each other. After introductions, they spent a good amount of time freely conversing and snacking on food.

Once it was midnight, to the good judgement of Taeil, the oldest (despite them all being born in 1995) they all retreated to their rooms.

“Each door has the name of the four people living in it, there’s 3 floors of rooms as well, by the way.” Taeil stated, and the hunt for their living space began.

2 stairs later, Sicheng found himself on the top floor, reportedly rooming with Johnny, Taeyong and Ten. Ten and Sicheng automatically chose the bunk beds on the left side of the room, leaving the other two to (happily) pick the one on the right. After about an hour of taking and getting to know each other even better, they all opted from some sleep. However, sleep couldn’t overtake Sicheng, to his dismay.

He decided to (quietly) explored the room, noticing a small balcony outside it. He stepped onto it, and was shocked by the beauty of the sight. The ocean was right outside, about 1 mile from the backyard of their house. It was clear and untouched, and Sicheng made it a note to visit tomorrow with some friends.

Johnny, who was laying on his bed noticed Sicheng at the balcony, and approached him with a blanket in hand. Hearing someone open the door, Sicheng turned around immediately. He sighed in relief after realizing it was just Johnny. The taller walked to his side, covering them in the blanket he brought. Sicheng looked up to him, saying “thanks.” Johnny nodded, and the two continued to stare out at the view.

“I’m scared.” Sicheng said, and Johnny looked at him. “Of what?” He said in curiosity, and Sicheng met his eyes before saying “You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?”

Johnny nodded, confused as to what that had to do with anyone. “This is my first time being out of my comfort zone, and I get nervous really easily. On top of that, I haven’t even had my first heat yet, and that’s what scares me the most.” Sicheng said, never breaking eye contact with the older. It was Sicheng’s first time confiding in another that wasn’t one of his childhood friends, but he just felt compelled to after meeting Johnny’s comforting stare.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry. You have us all, you’ll be fine. I promise.” Johnny said, pulling the other into a hug.

With tears running down his face, Sicheng replied, “Thank you.”

* * *

RANKS & A/B/O:

S—Taeil—A

S—Kun—UNKNOWN

1—Sicheng—O

2—Johnny—A

3—Taeyong—A

4—Ten—O

5—Hansol—A

6—Yuta—O

7—Jaehyun—O

8—Doyoung—A

9—Mark—A

10—Haechan—O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm back!!<3<3  
>  and i'd appreciate if you guys could leave some comments<3 i need all the support i can get^^


End file.
